A Grand Adventure in Fiore
by missyVee96
Summary: May and Drew end up meeting on a plane heading off to the Fiore Region, where you require a partner to enter the regions contest! Here they will run into old friends, new friends and new enemies! Sorry! I'm not great at summaries :3 Contestshipping Story 3


The Fiore Region: A New Adventure

It's been nearly two weeks since May lost in the Kalos Grand Festival. Her spirits were at an all time low, she had made it to the semi-finals in a Grand Festival for the first time since she's began her journey, 8 years ago. But May being herself, she wasn't going to let this dapper mood linger. Her mother had told her of a new region that was going to begin its season of contest this week, and May was ready to go! She had already bought a first class plane ticket for the early morning flight to The Fiore Region. May had decided to give her mother a call before she left The Kalos Region. She was using her Halo Caster she had recieved about 3 months ago.

"May, how are you doing sweet heart?" May's mother said.  
Caroline had not changed much over the years. Well, aside from her shortening her hair a few inches and she now wears a dark purple sundress with pokeballs at the hems.

"I'm great mom! I'm so excited about going to The Fiore Region! I just can't wait!" May beamed.  
Over the years, May has changed her look. Her hair is now straight, instead of the pig tails she had once sported, although the ends still spike out a bit. She is now wearing a simple black, v-neck tank top with a red/orange jacket un-zipped. She has her red bandana tied loosely around her neck and a loose black skirt with black and red trainers. She is still a very optimistic girl, but she has matured in many ways.

"That's wonderful dear!" Caroline smiled at her daughter. Then her eyes widened. "Honey, doesn't your flight leave at 8:00?"

May gasped. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO GO! LOVE YOU!"

May ended the call and began to run throw the crowd of people, shouting out the occasional "Sorry" when she had bumped into people. She ran as fast as she could, finally reaching the airport gates just as the last people were boarding.  
"WAIT FOR ME!" She yelled.

She bowed over, panting loudly as she pulled out the ticket and handed it to the flight attendent.

"You made it just in time young lady," the attendant said to May with a smile.

May smiled up at the young blonde woman, still panting loudly. She sweat dropped and laughed.

"Your seat is 152C in row 5 Miss Maple," the woman said with a smile.

May thanked her and ran on the plane. She was in first class, thanks to a generous amount of money her father, Norman, had given her, and had found her seat quickly. There was only one seat next to hers and it was empty. She smiled and sat down, taking her back pack off and setting it in her lap. She quickly settled in the comfortable seat. She sighed in content as she closed her eyes.

_I'm going to WIN this time. No one is going to stop me_, she thought to herself.

She heard someone laugh and it sounded so familiar to her. She scrunced up her face before opening her eyes. That's when she seen him, Drew Hayden, her long time rival. He looked different than the last time she had seen him, which was about 9 months ago. His hair was now longer, and he wore a short sleeved, black t-shirt with a unbottoned teal vest over it with black jeans and teal and black trainers.

_WOW! He looks, hot! _She thought, but she quickly shook that thought away.

"Well well well, May Maple, it's been a while," Drew said with a smirk.

He flipped his hair and took his seat, right next to May.

"Drew, it's good to see you too.." May began.

_Man, it's been some time since I've seen May. She looks, beautiful! _Drew thought to hisself.

"Are you going to compete in the Fiore Contests?" Drew asked.

"Of course, why else would I be going to The Fiore Region Drew?" May replied sarcastically.

"Hmph." Drew flicked his hair at her. "Well then you must know the rules The Fiore Region has for it's contest then."

May looked over at him suspiciously, raising her eyebrows.

"What rules?"

Drew laughed at her. "I'm not surprised you don't know. In order to compete in the contest, you have to have a partner, a permanent partner, for the entire season."

May gasped, "Are you serious!?"

She was so loud that she had caught the attention of some older occupants on the plane. Her face reddened with embarrassment. She apologized, then looked back at Drew.

Drew snicked at her, which just caused her to flare up once again. He has always been so good at teasing her and ruffling her feathers, and this proves that he always will be.

"A partner? For the entire contest season.." May whispered to herself.

_If Drew already knew about this, he must have a partner, which means, I've come all this way, spent all this money, for nothing. _

May's face dropped into a frown. Drew looked over to her and smiled at her. She glared at him, fire in her eyes.  
"What are **YOU **smiling at?! That I've wasted all this money and time to go to this region without a partner?"

"Well, you didn't exactly waste anything May, but I do find it amusing you didn't read any of the regulations for The Fiore Region Contest."

"How did I not waste anything? I have no partner Drew."

May slumped into her seat and sighed, feeling defeated.

"Well May, since I am such a kind, generous person, I am willing to partner up with you." He flicked his hair. "It would increase _your _odds of actually winning."

When he implied May couldn't win by herself, she narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

"What are you saying?! I'm not a good enough Coordinator to win ALL by MYSELF?!" May barked at him.

The fact that he offered to partner with her completely went over her head, as many things tend to do.

"Is that the only part of my sentence that you heard May?" Drew asked.

The look on his face shown that he no longer found teasing her amusing. She gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I said I would be your partner May."

"Oh... Thank you!"

May threw her arms around Drew, embracing him tightly. Drews face turned a deep shade of red, and he awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Your welcome May.."

May pulled away from him, because the plane was preparing to take off.

"You don't know how much this means to me! This is the sweetest thing you've ever done Drew!" May squeeled.

Drew blushed again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem May.."

"Hey, if you knew about the rule, why didn't you have a partner already?"

"You're right, I didn't have one, but with how amazing I am, I knew it wouldn't be too hard to get one." He flicked his hair.

May rolled her eyes at him. She would have gotten mad, but she was so happy that she was going to be able to compete, she just let that one go. The plane ride was long but peaceful. May and Drew told each other the pokemon they had in their parties, and talked over strategies for the contest they will be in. By the end of the flight, both May and Drew felt very confident that they would easily gain the five ribbons nessicary to enter the Grand Festival.  
They landed in Emerald City, where everyone has to register for Contest and Gym Battles. They looked around the city in awe. They understood why it was called Emerald City. The entire city was emerald colored. All of the buildings, the roads, even the Pokemon Centers and PokeMarts. In the center of the city there was a large clock made completely of Emerald.

"Drew, look at that clock," May said pointing at it with a huge smile on her face.

Drew checked it out, a small smile coming across his face.

"This is a beautiful city huh May?"

"Yes. We should go sight seeing!"

"Maybe we can, _after_ we sign up at the Pokemon Center."

Drew gave her an eye roll, then pulled her by her hand towards the Pokemon Center. Once they reached the Pokemon Center, neither of them could hide just how exicited they truly were. They knew they would win the Grand Festival. Although neither would admit it to the other, they knew they were both excillent Coordinators and now that they were working together, they **knew **that they would win. May looked around the Pokemon Center and smiled. It looked _different_. Of course, this was the Emerald City, but it felt great seeing a Pokemon Center that wasn't just orange and white. The walls were a light shade of emerald green, with huge paintings of an older man with short, emerald green hair.

_He must be the mayor or something, _May thought to herself.

There was a small line to get to the counter, where Nurse Joy was helping others register into the Fiore Region, and Drew flicked his hair impatiently.

"Do you _always_ have to flick your hair?" May asked him.

"Hmp. It's my _signature._ Kind of like how being a poor coordinator is _your _signature," Drew said with a smirk.

May's face grew bright red.

"**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! **I am just as good of a coordinator as _YOU_, if not better!" May shouted in his ear.

Drew inched away from her, rubbing his now throbbing ear.

"Now there was no need to try and make me go def May," Drew said, glaring at her.

"If you weren't such an ass, then I wouldn't get mad at you!"

Drew rolled his eyes at her, which caused her to flare up again.

"Stop doing that! Why did you even offer to be my partner if you're just planning on insulting me all the time?!"

May turned her back on him, crossing her arms and huffed. Drew sighed and reached out and touched her shoulder.  
"Are you really getting _this _mad over a little joke?" Drew asked, feeling slightly bad for upsetting the poor girl so much.

"Of course! Wouldn't it piss you off if you had someone, who is **suppose **to be your partner, saying you're a bad coordinator." May stuck her bottom lip out like a pouting child.

Drew sighed, he hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, he had just wanted to piss her off, not make her sad.  
"May, I'm sorry," Drew began. "If I promise to lay off of the jokes, will you stop pouting like a little child?"

May glared at him for a moment, but nodded. Drew gave her a small smile and she just looked away, but smiled when he couldn't see. There was only 2 more people in front of them, and they appeared to be a couple. A young woman with long, dark blue hair and a nice figure, was hanging off of the tall, blonde haired guy that was standing next to her.


End file.
